


Smile Wide

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Victuuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Yuuri comes back unexpectedly early from spending the day with Phichit.(Set during in a sort of interlude of a couple of days before the Cup of China, with the idea that they spend a few days there before competing)





	Smile Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Phayte, hope you like it hun =)

The words died on Yuuri’s lips. His breath caught in his throat, and his hand fell from the doorway. It took a moment for Viktor to notice him. In that time, Yuuri had an uninterrupted view of Viktor stretched out naked on the bed, chest heaving, hand moving slowly over his cock. His eyes were shut, so he didn’t notice Yuuri at first, but there was a cold draft coming in behind him and after a moment, Viktor frowned, and opened his eyes.

For a few seconds, he didn’t stop stroking his cock, and Yuuri, even meeting his gaze, could still see the movement of his hand in his peripheral vision. He still felt like he couldn’t breathe, watching the pleasure on Viktor’s face before it faded into shock.

A moment later, and Viktor made an embarrassed sound, and reached for the sheet to cover himself. Yuuri swallowed, feeling his face was probably about as red as Viktor’s was turning, as he looked back at Yuuri still standing just inside the doorway leading from the lounge of their hotel room to the bedroom.

“Y-Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched. Viktor’s voice was still heavy with arousal, and the low tone of it made shivers break out over his body.

He opened his mouth to apologise for walking in, for not making more noise when he’d opened the door, but no sound came out. Viktor had pulled up the sheet to cover himself, but the outline of his cock was still easy to see, as the was the thin sheen of sweat on his upper torso, which was still bared. It looked like he’d been at it for a while, and Yuuri closed his mouth and swallowed again.

His face felt like it was on fire, as he watched Viktor’s chest rise and fall with his rapid, loud breathing.

“I thought...weren’t you going to spend all day with Phichit?” Viktor asked, his voice still rough.

Yuuri made a soft sound before he could stop himself. He hadn’t heard Viktor sound like that before. He’d heard many different tones from him, but never that. Heat was spreading from his face downwards, and he found himself looking at the outline of Viktor’s cock under the sheet. It didn’t appear to have softened, and Yuuri couldn’t stop looking.

“Yuuri?”

Somehow, without noticing, Yuuri had walked over to stand by the bed. Without really thinking, he reached out, and tugged at the sheet.

Viktor’s breath hitched as he was exposed again. He still hadn’t softened, and Yuuri looked at his face. He was looking down Yuuri’s body, and Yuuri cringed. He knew he was getting hard. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten hard around Viktor. When they’d been training at Hasetsu he’d had to run off to the bathrooms to take care of it every time Viktor demonstrated his eros routine. 

He’d seen Viktor naked all the time while bathing, and whenever he’d had too much to drink, and it was always a struggle to keep himself from looking, but he couldn’t stop himself now.

Trailing his gaze down Viktor’s chest again, still rising with rapid, loud breaths, he watched as Viktor’s cock twitched when he looked at it.

“You like me watching,” he said without thinking, rather shocked. Because if he minded, surely he would have wilted.

“Why...why are you…”

Yuuri glanced up. Viktor’s face was still red, his eyes wide. He seemed lost for words, and it sent a strong surge of heat down to Yuuri’s cock. Licking his lips, he sat on the end of the bed, and looked over him again. His heart was hammering, but he was more aroused than embarrassed, and that made it easy to speak.

“Do you want me to watch you, Viktor?” he asked, his voice lowering of its own accord.

“Yes.” 

The word just seemed to slip out, breathless, low, as Viktor’s eyes widened further. He seemed completely thrown off balance, and it only served to make Yuuri feel bolder. So bold, that he spoke without thinking again.

“Do you want to watch me?” he asked, dropping his hands to the waistband of his pants.

Viktor said something in Russian that Yuuri didn’t understand, but nodded emphatically. Smiling, and focusing on how aroused he was, and the awestruck way Viktor was looking at him, rather than his nerves, Yuuri stood up, and pulled off his clothes.

Viktor watched hungrily, and his hand fell to his cock again. With his other hand, he grabbed a tube of lubricant and held it out. Shivering, Yuuri tried to ignore their fingers touching as he took it. What was he doing? This was insane.

But Viktor was looking completely shocked, in a good way. Aroused, awestruck, looking over Yuuri more intently than he ever had in the springs at Hasetsu. But it wasn’t a completely foreign look, now that it was so open. In fact, Yuuri rather thought he’d seen Viktor look at him like that before, only...less obviously.

Coating his cock, he settled back on the end of the bed, and gave it a few lazy strokes, watching as Viktor did the same. It should have been strange, weird, but once he started, intending to stop and watch Viktor, he found he couldn’t stop.

Viktor’s attention was fixed at first on Yuuri’s hand, as he stroked his length, and then thumbed at the head. As Yuuri gasped, Viktor looked at his face instead, his own expression contorting. Yuuri was torn between watching his hand tease his cock, or his face.

Viktor looked like a completely different person. He was always rather open, but with an underlying tension that Yuuri had always found a bit odd. Now, he was completely relaxed and open. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth lax as he watched Yuuri.

The silence in the room was filled with their gasps, and heavy breathing. Yuuri’s face was so hot he knew it would be red, and he could feel the heat spreading down his chest. But the same thing was happening to Viktor. 

Yuuri followed the pink flush with his eyes, down his neck, where his pulse was rapid, obvious, and over his chest. Still covered with a light sheen of sweat, and heaving. His nipples had hardened, and Yuuri ached to touch them.

A hand slid into his view, and Viktor moaned, arching his back as he rubbed and pinched at his left nipple. Yuuri’s breath caught, and his hand stilled on his cock. Shifting his gaze, he saw Viktor smile, and then laugh breathlessly. Probably from so easily knowing what Yuuri wanted to see.

The sound made Yuuri throb, and he gripped his cock tighter, and started stroking again, faster.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, the laughter dying from his voice. He pressed his head back, his neck taut. Yuuri watched his pulse for a moment, before looking over the rest of him. 

He was now rolling his hips in small thrusts into the circle of his fist. Soft whining sounds were spilling from his lips, and Yuuri was reminded that he had looked like he’d been going for a while when he’d walked in on him.

“How long have you been doing this?” he asked, before thinking, twisting his wrist on an upstroke and letting loose a soft sound of his own.

“This is my second today,” Viktor said breathlessly, meeting Yuuri’s gaze. “You...you said you’d be gone all day.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, gaze darting back to Viktor’s cock as he groaned deeply, and let it go. 

He rested his hand on his hip, and gasped a few times, his cock twitching, but he wasn’t coming.

“Don’t...don’t apologise,” Viktor said, and his tone made Yuuri look at his face again. It was soft, warm. Yuuri shivered, and found himself moving closer.

Viktor’s breath hitched. Yuuri settled, straddling Viktor’s upper thighs, their groins so close together he could so easily reach out and touch Viktor’s cock, but he didn’t. He liked the feel of Viktor’s thighs under him, and the way Viktor’s hands came to rest on Yuuri’s legs.

Tilting his head to the side, he looked over Viktor again. He looked so ready to finish, and yet he’d stopped himself.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, shivering and fighting to speak through the moans wanting to break free as he stroked his own cock, twisting at the head and almost thrusting into his own hand.

Viktor bit his lip, and one of his hands left Yuuri’s thighs to trail a finger up the length of his own cock. His breath hitched.

“I want to wait for you,” he said softly. “I want to...together.”

Yuuri’s breathing stuttered, and he closed his eyes. 

“Yuuri?”

He shook his head, unable to articulate the strange way that made him feel. Viktor often wanted to do things together, and it just...it was just…

“Tell me when you are close, Yuuri,” Viktor said, before saying something else softly in Russian that Yuuri didn’t understand, but the tone of which made him shiver and open his eyes.

The arousal was still plain on Viktor’s face, but so was a sort of softness that was out of place for what they were doing. Immediately, Yuuri’s confidence crumbled. What was he doing? He’d touched himself to the thought of Viktor so many times, for so many years, and now they were...out of nowhere. He hadn’t thought before acting.

“Viktor…”

Viktor said something else in Russian, and Yuuri wanted to snap at him to use English so he could understand. At the same time, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“You look stunning, Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles where his hands rested on Yuuri’s thighs. 

Yuuri slid his free hand over one of Viktor’s, and sobbed when Viktor interlaced their fingers. He held on tightly, as he stroked faster with his other hand. He didn’t want to tease it out. He could already feel it building, watching Viktor watch him.

His confidence was gone. Whatever he’d been thinking when he’d asked Viktor if he wanted him to watch, and then stripped naked himself, was gone. Dissolved by the soft, warm way Viktor was looking at him, and how utterly familiar it was. Because they’d never done this before, but Viktor had looked at him that way many times, and maybe it wasn’t just a bit of fondness like he’d assumed.

“The way you’re looking at me,” he gasped, closing his eyes tight again.

Viktor murmured something in Russian again, and then Yuuri almost fell over as Viktor shifted. Eyes flying open, he saw Viktor sitting up, and Yuuri fell forwards, more onto his lap. Viktor’s arms slid around his back, and their foreheads rested together. The closeness made Yuuri’s pulse quicken, and heat surged through him. He gasped, feeling himself slipping closer to the edge even though he had lost all confidence in what he was doing.

“I can’t stop looking at you,” Viktor said softly, and Yuuri could feel the warmth of his breath.

Before thinking, he leaned forwards, and pressed their lips together. Viktor made a soft whining sound, and Yuuri tore their mouths apart. As he tilted his head back, he caught sight of the expression on Viktor’s face, open, soft, affectionate, for a moment, and then came between them.

Viktor murmured his name, and pressed his lips to his throat as he shuddered and twitched in his lap. Yuuri moaned and tried to look at him. He was touching himself again, and moving his head back from Yuuri’s neck. The look on his face was breath-taking. 

Yuuri was still gasping for air, still hot and shaking, but he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, and again. Viktor moaned into his mouth, and Yuuri couldn’t stop. They fell back backwards, their lips parting, but Yuuri just shuffled onto his knees and kept kissing him.

One of Viktor’s hands was in his hair, and there was rustling sound that told him Viktor was thrusting his hips again. He wanted to watch, but when he pulled out of the kiss, and Viktor tilted his head back to moan, he found himself kissing his neck instead. He licked and sucked. Viktor made a whining sound, and Yuuri sucked harder. He wanted to leave a mark, so he could look at it and remember this for the next few days. So Viktor would remember it. In case it never happened again.

Viktor cursed in Russian, and then groaned his name. Yuuri lifted his head to watch his face as it contorted with pleasure, and then, after a time, relaxed again. With his head still pressed back, he slid his hand from Yuuri’s hair to stroke his cheek without looking.

After mumbling a few more words in Russian, he looked at Yuuri. He was relaxed and open. Shockingly, he looked happy. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, and he leaned up and kissed him again. Viktor made a happy sound, but parted their lips too soon, and looked to the side.

“Not falling asleep like this,” he muttered, grabbing some tissues.

Yuuri felt his face heat up as Viktor cleaned himself off, and then, ignoring Yuuri’s embarrassed sound, did the same to him, even from the awkward angle. 

Tossing the tissues to the side, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back, and pulled him down. Not expecting it, Yuuri fell heavily, but Viktor didn’t seem to care.

“What did you come back for?” he asked, sounding sleepy.

Yuuri’s face was pressed into Viktor’s neck, and he wrinkled his nose at how sweaty he was, although, it didn’t make him want to move.

“Never mind,” he replied. Dinner could wait. 

Viktor laughed, and it made his chest vibrate. “Surprised it right out of your mind, did I?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just hummed. Viktor still hadn’t let him go. In fact, it seemed like he was falling asleep. It was still early, they should be getting dinner. Yuuri shifted his head a bit, and eyed the pink patch of skin where he’d been trying to leave a mark. 

Viktor didn’t seem inclined to let him go yet, and the last thing Yuuri wanted to do was rush him. Not after he’d been fantasising about Viktor for years. Not when it had been more than just physical fantasies for months now. Closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to that spot again, and then relaxed in Viktor’s arms.

Making a pleased sound, Viktor held him a little tighter, until he fell asleep, and his grip loosened. Yuuri could have left, but he propped himself up, and looked at Viktor’s face. He looked so peaceful, and still happy. Feeling unsure about it all, but unwilling to leave, he settled again, and tried to fall asleep himself.

 

* * *

It took a few moments for Viktor to realise he was awake, and no longer dreaming. That the Yuuri lying in his arms was real, and not the man he’d been chasing since he’d left Russia. The man who’d danced without a care for anything, and boldly asked Viktor to be his coach. That Yuuri, a Yuuri who had appeared to want him, had seemed so far beyond his reach, after those first few, disappointing days at Hasetsu. 

And yet, here they were. In bed together. Because Yuuri had come back to the hotel earlier than planned, and interrupted him. And then joined him.

Closing his eyes, he took a few slow breaths, and then opened them again. 

Still there.

His heart racing, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the nape of Yuuri’s neck. His skin was warm and smooth. Real. 

Taking another few breaths, Viktor shifted a little closer, until he was pressed against Yuuri’s naked back, and looping an arm over him. He couldn’t believe what had happened. And Yuuri had stayed.

At the contact, Yuuri made a soft, grumbly sound, and pressed his face harder into the pillow. Viktor’s breath caught, scared he might wake up and go back to pretending the banquet had never happened. And then go on to pretend that this had never happened.

All this time, he’d wondered why Yuuri had done that. It wasn’t that he’d seemed completely disinterested. Sometimes Viktor caught Yuuri looking at him a certain way. But he’d never said anything. He’d never done anything. Even though Viktor had been more than affectionate enough to make his interest plain.

But watching him walk boldly across the room and pull the sheet off him had been like looking at the man who’d stripped naked and pole danced with Chris at that banquet. Who’d danced with him, rather provocatively at times. Who’d asked him to come to Hasetsu and coach him. Only, he wasn’t drunk this time. 

But it was even better than the Yuuri from the banquet, as he had asked if Viktor wanted him to watch, and then if Viktor wanted to watch him. Climbing onto his lap and watching so intently.

Viktor shivered, and sighed against the back of Yuuri’s neck. He was getting aroused just thinking about it.

Then there was that moment when all of Yuuri’s confidence had seemed to crumble. Just like when he was on the ice. Able to display such eros one minute, and then become a blushing, shy, insecure man the next.

Looking at Viktor like his world was crumbling, because Viktor had wanted them to finish together. Holding his hand when he came. That said more than the bold way Yuuri had stayed to watch. The lust in his expression had faded to something much softer, and it had made Viktor’s heart ache. He’d had to switch to speaking Russian, because he wasn’t able to stop himself from telling Yuuri how much he had come to love him.

Yuuri suddenly tensed in his arms, and Viktor was drawn from his thoughts. His stomach sank. It would hurt so much more this time, watching Yuuri become distant, now that he had the memory of what it was like to kiss him, something he’d been wanting to do for so many months now. Now that he had seen Yuuri look at him that way.

“Morning, Yuuri,” he said softly, brushing his lips across Yuuri’s shoulder, and holding him tighter.

“V-victor.” 

The slight stutter in Yuuri’s voice made Viktor’s heart sink. He’d have to let him go. It was only ever to be one night then.

“Just...not yet. Please,” he whispered. “I don’t want to let you go yet.”

Yuuri’s breath caught, and then he wriggled. Viktor closed his eyes in a grimace, and loosened his arms. 

But Yuuri didn’t pull away. In a flurry of motion, a face was pressed into Viktor’s neck, and he opened his eyes again. Yuuri was clinging to him.

“I don’t want to let you go either,” Yuuri said, almost sobbing. “Being my coach is already more than I deserve, and I’m trying so hard to prove it’s not wasted, but I want more. I want more from you, Viktor. I’m sorry.”

Viktor pushed Yuuri until he was on his back, and leaned over him, looking at him with wide eyes. Yuuri squeezed his own eyes shut, and Viktor watched the pink bloom over his face, and the look of fear and hopelessness that followed it, and his chest hurt from it.

Softly, he cursed in Russian. How could Yuuri think that he didn’t want that too? He kissed his lips softly, and then his cheeks, and his brow, and his lips again. In between kisses he murmured all the ways he knew how to express love, until he was almost crying and Yuuri was pushing at his chest.

He pulled back, his heart in his throat. Yuuri was glaring at him.

“If you’re trying to have a moment, speak in English, you idiot!” Yuuri snapped. “I can’t understand what you’re saying!”

Viktor smiled. Yuuri was so much more confident when he was angry, or annoyed. And Viktor loved to see that fire in his eyes.

“I’m in love with you, Katsuki Yuuri,” he said softly, brushing a thumb over his cheek. “I never want to let you go.”

Yuuri’s breath caught, and his cheeks only turned redder. His eyes were moving rapidly, as he no doubt searched Viktor’s face for any indication he was lying.

A funny expression formed on his face, and then he blurted out a phrase in Japanese that Viktor didn’t know.

He couldn’t help but smirk down at him. “What was that about using English?” he asked.

Yuuri scowled, and grabbed his hair, pulling him down roughly. Viktor made a startled sound from the motion, but kissed back eagerly. It started so fierce and passionate, and it was already making him feel hot all over, but then it slowed, mellowed. 

Their lips parted the slightest distance.

“I love you too, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled against his lips.

Unable to stop it, Viktor felt his face form that ugly, wide grin he often tried so hard to control. Yuuri peeked his eyes open, and within seconds, his expression smoothed from fear into something so much softer.

His fingers brushed Viktor’s cheeks softly.

“I love when you smile like this,” he said. “You look so happy.”

Viktor made an embarrassing sound. Yuuri laughed, and then covered his mouth as if to hide it. Viktor got him back by abusing that spot just above his left hip that Mari had told him about. He didn’t even mind so much when Yuuri jerked about so much from the tickling that they fell from the bed, because he liked to see Yuuri so happy too. And as they laughed on the floor, Yuuri looked so happy, it only made Viktor grin even wider.


End file.
